A new sorcerer is in town
by Lucifers Descendant
Summary: The decedent of the most powerful mage Medivh has come to Japan but unknown to him the Magician Council is using him as a sort of embassary to the devils to build a better relation ship between devils and magicians read as how Medivh does things his way and try not to get exposed which won't last long. Minor Warchraft cross over
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur note: Hello all who are currently reading this, it's my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you like it and please take it easy on the reviews.**

 **P.s. I don't own anything except my oc.**

It was a beautiful morning in a city of Japan. The students of Kuoh Academy were returning to continue their education. Well in this case the female population was along with the newly introduced idea of it becoming a co-ed academy allowing males to join in its prosperity of another grate year. While the school board thought it would be a good idea but that was not the case with the student body or in this case the female portion figuratively and literally as some of the boys turned out to be perverts in their own right that made three boys that take their perverseness to a new level. With them being dubbed the Perverted Trio.

This is where a young man with handsome face free of blemishes or birth makes. As he walked down the street to get to the school where boys were recently allowed in his oh so grated guardians decided to in role him. As he walked he looked to the sky with his bright green eyes and the bangs form his folded back spiky hair with the lose bangs the run along his fore head just above his eyes and frame the side of his face he covered his eyes with a hand as he stared into the sky. 'Why do I have to go to this place I was fine where I was. It's not my fault that people picked on me for my ancestors actions when he was controlled but the sins are always past on down the line until someone pays.' Were the thoughts of the now troubled youth.

As he made it to the gates of the academy he heard screaming of girls followed by the pain filled screams of boys somewhere near his location. Choosing to ignore it he continued on or he would have if he had not been tackled to the ground by someone. By someone it was another student if the uniform was to go by. He got a look and saw that it was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes that seem to be stricken with panic and a little pain seeing as he has bruises were anything to go by. As he looked at him he caught sight of two more guys coming his way they also seem to be pretty beating up but what caught his attention was the dust cloud chasseing the boys. As he got up from being tackled earlier the boy with brown hair was about to apologize but the panic look came back as the other two boys ran to them and hid behind him and the one who ran into him hid as well as the dust cloud came to them.

What the new student didn't expect was to see a horde of girls beautiful ones at that with looks of rage and feminine furry was blazing in their eyes and he knew some way he was caught in a rock and a hard place." You got to help us man we were minding our own business when these girls attacked us." Was the reply from the boy who he bumped into earlier from said. After he said that he felt the killer intent around the area directed at him when the boy said that as the girls looks at him he stated to sweat as it was all directed at him he knew never to piss off and girl no matter what.

"Hey you in front of the pervs are you with them." Was not what he was expecting and pervs? 'Pervs does she think I'm a pervert.' "What do you mean by pervs, and I just got here and I am a new transfer student at that so I have no idea what's going on here." A look of surprise crossed the faces of the girls when he said this. "Oh sorry for the confusion then but as for the perv comments but the three behind you are the perverts that were spying on us while we were changing." A deadpan stare at the three behind him "Really?" The reply from them was not what he expected "Hey we were minding our business when they spotted us." From hearing that the girls all growled and held the kendo sword in a more intense grip and he could of sworn he heard the sound of cracking wood. "Now come out from behind him and maybe we won't hurt you three." Really was the thoughts of the black hair youth 'They won't fall for tha-' his train of thoughts was halted when he heard a hopeful "Really." From the sound of the one with a shaven head he really believed them to that he got a "Hell no were still going to punish you." Was the response from one of the girls. "Well in that case." Was all he heard as he was pushed into the crowd of girls and the word run was heard as the three perverts ran away but as he fell onto one of the girls his mind kept up this time. 'You're not getting out of here without more bruises.' Was his thought as he got up and molded a small amount of magic into his extended hand and his finger tips had a small green glow to them not that the girls saw. As the three ran they seem to have tripped over some roots and fell down. The panic was real the thought of survival was real and so was betrayal when they got up and the brown hair boy was pushed by the other two and they ran again leaving the poor sap to his fate as most of the girls converged on his down form quickly.

'Well on my way to class now.' Was his thought before he remembered the girl he was pushed into was still on the ground. "Hey are you alright." He said as he leaned down to help her up. As she got up she looked at him and smiled "Yes and thank you for helping me and sorry for associating you with those perverts at least we caught one of them by the way my name is Murayama what's yours?" She asked as she held out a hand for him to shake. "My name is Medivh nice to meet you as well." He replied and shook her hand and smiled. She had a confused look on her face when she heard his name "Medivh?" "I'm a transfer student from a different country so my name might seem strange to you." He replied with a smile as a look of understanding crossed Murayamas face. "Well I would love and stay to chat but I need to go and I'm sure you still want your crack at the pervert over there still so see you later." As he left to the school building a new set of pain filled screams began again as he walked along.

When he entered the building he was given a map of the building and was told to go to the student council to get his schedule. As he walked by he couldn't help but notice that the boy girl ratio was like 3 to 1. When he finally made it to the council room he knocked and heard a "enter" from the other side when he walked in there was two girls in the room and both wore glasses. "Hello and who might you be." The girl with the bulb cut hair asked. "I'm Medivh Cress the new transfer student." When she heard that a look of surprise came to her face as she looked at her desk and took a piece of paper and handed it to him paper. "My name is Sona Shitori and the student council President and this is Tsubaki the vice-president but you can call me kaichou like most of the students do Medivh-san." She said with a calm tone as she held out her hand to shake. He reached out and shook it but as soon as he did Sona felt a raw power that surpassed hers and had traces of dragon in it and devil but it seemed diluted by the human blood. On the opposite end though Medivh felt demonic power from her nothing near his reserves if power but enough to know she wasn't human but a devil 'No wonder they wanted me here I knew I should have sensed the energy of the others to make sure my cover isn't blown but too late now.' Were the thoughts of our new protagonist.

 **Author note: Well I hope you liked it and give some feedback I** need to know what you people think and I might not mess around with the main pairings maybe Idk but have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur note: Ok I decided to post this one seeing as the last one wasn't too bad got some favs and follows now lets see how Medivh comes out of this.**

 **I own nothing but my oc nothing else BTW gona be a bit AU for a bit.**

As if god was laughing in his face Medivh was sweating when he sensed Sona tense and narrows her eyes upon seeing something was wrong her queen Tsubaki picked up on her king tensing up and prepared for something to happen to protect her king. "What are you, I sense devil, dragon and energy I don't recognize coming from you." She asked waiting for a response from Medivh who by now was sweating like no tomorrow. "Well…" the sweat was coming faster not sure how to respond but a freezing felling came to his hand as he looked down to see it starting to freeze as Sona asked her question again" What are you."she asked again but with a bit more force.

Now what most don't know is that Medivh did not like to be threatened as his sacred gear is that of a dragon a creature of power that does not answer to nothing and that being makes him part dragon makes him mad from time to time. So with this he sends some draconic energy to his hand being held in Sonas freezing grip and lights it on fire and applies more pressure into the hand shake and grips her hand in a blaze of fire. "Well isn't it proper to say yourself first before the person being asked?" He said with a more harsh tone then what she heard earlier from her and noticing her hand isn't burning she was surprised to his hand unfrozen and hers isn't on fire.

Tsubaki all but forgotten to Medivh was about to act until he kings voice was heard again "As I said before my name is Sona but what I am is a devil but you probably already knew that didn't you." She stated more than asked. His response surprised her not that it showed on her face this time "Your correct but I only found out as soon as we made skin contact and me being an idiot and not trying to sense things other than human but now I guess we can get this out of the way I guess. If you must know I am a human a magician if you would." He said with a calmer voice but keeping a edge in it.

Sona was not ready for that but knew to keep her composure so she asked "Then why come here of all places?" she asked him. "I don't know the council told me I was transferring schools overseas and that I would be surprised but I didn't pay any mind to but now seeing as I sense quite a few number of devils it would seem I came into devil territory without knowing it prior to coming here." he said. "If you must know the families in charge of the territory are the Gremory and Sitri which I come from making my real name Sona Sitri and the heiress to said clan." She replied to him he wasn't surprised by the clan names but was by that comment. "Very well I'll watch my step." He said as he turned to leave and walk to the door but was stopped when he heard her voice again "Come by after classes and I'll introduce you to the rest of the devils here including the other clan." Not giving a spoken answer all she got was a nod of his head and went out the door to his classes. "Come Tsubaki we got to tell Rias about this development."

As Medivh walked down the halls he finally made it to his class room hearing the teacher on the other side talking. Taking as his time he knocked on the door and a few seconds later was told to come in. When he walked in he saw what he expected more girls than guys. "Class this is the new transfer student please introduce you mister…" knowing the teacher knew his name but wanting him to say it. "Hello everyone my name is Medivh Cress and I'll be here to get my education with all of you so please take care of me and I'll try the same with you." The class before him prior to his entry had different thoughts for the guys hoping it would be another girl as for the girls if it's another boy not a pervert but to the their shock and disappointment of others it seemed to be another guy with manners it would seem.

After his introduction and being told to take a seat near a girl he remembered as Murayama and she picked up on his look and smiled at him and waved he waved back and took his seat taking out what he needed for class and waited.

After that class he was immediately stopped by the brown haired boy that tackled him outside. "Hey man about earlier I just wanted to say sorry for running into you." He said and held out a hand to shake which he took and shacked and replied "It's alright you got beat up pretty badly from what I saw. Oh and by the way I'm Medivh and you are?" he asked he was about to get an answer when Murayamas voice was heard. "Issei you better not try to spred your pervertive nature to him or else this mornings beating gona be like a child hitting you." She said with Medivh wondering what sort of comparison that was and Issei running to his next class.

Medivh turned to her and said "Thanks I guess for not letting me being turned into a pervert I guess." He replied uncertain of how to reply to it. "No problem saving at least one descent boy from them is a victory and the other two is are Matsuda the bald one who pushed you into me and the one with glasses said to get a girls measurements just by looking is Motohama be careful around them okay we don't need another pervert around here." She said with a smile he nodes and smiles back and walks to his next classes.

When lunch finally came he ran into her again but this time being introduced to her friend Katase and ate lunch with them and learned that they liked being in the kendo club which he was sitting with some of their club mates with and had a rather nice lunch just eating and talking. After lunch had ended he went to the rest of his classes and as the bell wrong for the end of school his dread fullness came back as he walking down to the student council room to meet with all the devils in school.

 **Arthur note: well I hope you like this chapter better than the last and goodnight from where I live.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur Note: Well finally deciding on how I want this meeting to go down I percent to you the next chapter and please review I want an honest opinions on my work**

 **I don't own anything but the oc.**

Here we find a student walking down the halls to the student council room with a look of nervousness and slight panic as he has never dealt with devils before well except for the occasional stray. From what he heard about them is that they betrayed their kings and went to do their own selfish things. 'Sound like to me the pot calling the kettle black I mean I hear that most if not all devils are selfish and greedy to an extend when it comes to their groups or whatever they call them.'

As Medivh made it to the door he tried to calm down as he reached out to knock on the door. When he knocked on the door it was almost immediate it opened and standing there was a short white haired girl with a cat hat on her head and staring and at him. "Um.. I'm here to see the Son…" was as far as he got when the girl interrupted him "I know." Was all she said and pointed to a chair near a desk and on the other side of it was Sona with Tsubaki at her side along with a crimson haired girl with a body most would want and with her was another girl with violet colored hair in a long ponytail at her side as well.

As he walked in he noticed there was a lot more people in the room then there was in the morning. He took his seat and said "So how should we start this me and Sona are already introduced but what about you red?" he asked and notice said girl perk up at the question being directed at her.

Smiling she said "My name is Rias Gremory and the girl you met at the door is Koneko, the blonde boy over there is Kiba and girl behind me is Akeno." She said with a happy tone with a small smile.

Medivh gave a smile as well and replied "As you were probably told who and what I am lets get down to it what do you want me here for?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Upon hearing this Sona was the one reply "As you know we are the devils in charge of this territory and a magician coming here out of the blue without prior knowledge we were hoping that you would tell us." She said

"As I said before all I was told was to come here for a better education as people in the magician council don't like me much do to my ancestor and tend to pick on me or try to fight me which lead me to hurt them from moderate injuries to broken bones ."

When hearing him say ancestor Rias asked "Who's your ancestor?"

When Medivh was asked he looked down at his feet debating if he should say "All I'm gona say is look up human mage history and look for my name in the far past then will get the answers you seek." He said frowning since it was brought up not that he has anything against his ancestor but it sucked getting picked on because he was controlled by a daemon well devil that was supposed to have been dead for many years.

Not getting the answer she was after Rias frowned but got another question "When Sona shacked your hand she felt the aura of a dragon and devil in you seeing as you're a human what does this mean?" she continued to ask questions to get answers out of him.

Frowning as well he replied "As I said look up my name for the devil part but as for the dragon I get that part from my sacred gear." He said with a smile referring to his dragon part and diverting the questions away from his ancestor.

Upon hearing this the thoughts of Rias was excited since she thinks she will be able get him to join her peerage. She thinks it's either Divine Dividing or Boosted Gear but what she got was a big surprise to her when he said and prepared to show her.

"Well if you're that curious here it IS!" He said loudly at the end and held out his right hand that started to glow with a black aura around it and solidified into a gauntlet with a blue diamond in the middle of where the fist is.

When seeing his hand extend the thoughts and hopes of Rias was her thinking that it was the boosted gear but when it glowed black those hopes were dashed as it solidified on the boys hand.

To his expecting thoughts the red head said "But that's not the Boosted gear it's suppose to be red what's this?" she asked not understanding. With a smile "Well my devilish friend this is what you call a twice critical close to the boosted gear I guess but a dragon gear all the same." He said with a shrug.

Disappointed she looked down at the desk balling up her fist thinking of how she tricked herself into thinking that just because it was dragon based it had to one of the two strongest dragon ones but it seemed god was mocking her not knowing the fate of said god.

Noticing her friends expression Sona said to Medivh "That it for today Medivh you can got now." He nodes and gets up and goes out the door going home well to a small apartment near the school and await for the next day of school tomorrow.

 **Arthur note: Well I got that done now I was thinking most of you I was gona give him one of the best of the dragons but I stuck with the under rated twice critical lol hope you liked it so please review and fav and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author not: Hello all I finally decided on writing the next chapter so without further interruptions here it is.**

 **I don't own anything but my Oc**

The following days went by fast for Medivh as he continued to go to school. Though seeing the three perverts getting beat up by raging females was funny it got rather redundant for him. 'Seriously if they're going to peep on them and keep getting caught they should at least find a new spot.' Medivh thought as he walks down the road to the Academy. As predicted as soon as he got there the perverts were chased by the kendo club. The bad thing is they were running towards him.

'Not this time you shaved bastard I got you.' Medivh thought as he would get his revenge from the other day. As he looked like he was panicking to the others and looking like a deer caught in the head lights he jumped to the side to avoid the stamped coming his way. When they passed near him he push his leg out and tripped Matsuda and he face planted on the ground Issei and Motohama looked to see what happened only to go wide eyed seeing Matsuda trip over Medivh. They were going to go help him only for them to be blocked off by the kendo club and screams of pain coming from the pervert.

As bystanders looked on they saw Medivh being dragged out by his arms by Murayama. As she was dragging him out Matsuda had grabbed his foot and was also being dragged out with him still being hit with the kendo swords. "Hands off me you pervert." "No I know you tripped me you basta… OW!" Whatever Matsuda was going to say was interrupted by Katase hitting his hands with her kendo sword. "Let go of him you pervert." She yelled and continued to smack his hands that were grabbing Medivhs leg. "No I know he tripped me." "No I didn't you pervert that was an accident oka… Oh my god!" Medivh said as one of the kendo club girls had enough of the pervert and saw an opening and with furry of a woman scorned kicked him right in the balls and Matsuda screamed an octave higher than normal.

Seeing that the pervert was stopped Murayama pulled him out of reach and helped him. "Thanks Murayama and remind not to tick off the one who kicked him." Medivh said as he cringed at the sight. Not effected by what she saw "Don't worry Medivh you should be good as long as you're not a pervert."She said with a smile. Releaseing a sigh he picked up his stuff and looked to Murayama and said" See you in class." he waved and walked as Murayama waved back turning around and picking up her kendo sword and went back to beating the pervert as the other two were all but forgotten.

During his day in classes he avoided the devils as much as possible not wanting to talk to them unless necessary. As the bell rang signaling the end of classes he packed his stuff and walked to the gate leaving passing a ticked off pervert that was giving him a evil Medivh just gave a smirk as he passed him. Leaving the school grounds. He came upon a sight off Issei talking to a girl in a school uniform he didn't recognize with dark hair. He saw her become happy and gave him a piece of paper and ran off. As he was walking Medivh and this girl looked into each other's eyes. Medivh felt the holy power that seemed tainted for some reason and she gave a small smile as she passed.

As he continued to walk towards Issei he saw him with a happy look. "Oi Issei what was that avout?" Medivh asked not knowing what happened. " I just got a girlfriend." Issei said with pride as he got a girlfriend and his other friends don't. A look of surprise crossed Medivhs face at hearing this. "Well looks like there's some hope for a pervert." Issei sweat dropped hearing him say that. "When the date?" He asked thinking back to the power the girl had. "Saturday why, jealous?" Issei asked with a smirk. "No just curios, well good luck pervert." Medivh said with a wave as he walked on. 'I don't what that power was but I know it's no angel but what maybe I should watch the pervert just in case… wait isn't tomorrow Saturday crap I didn't ask for a time guess I need to watch him most of the day then man I'm going to feel like a stalker by the end of tomorrow.

Medivh woke up the next day preparing for his self imposed mission. 'Tainted holy power I know I heard of it before but where this is starting to piss me off, no matter I start watching the pervert at the evening hopefully that should be the time.

As luck would have it he was right Issei and his "date" were going to places and was nearing its end when they entered a park. The girl turned to Issei with a smile she said"Issei tonight was a fun night, I have one last request if you will hear it?" she asked with a smile seeing nothing wrong with it Issei said okay. The girl leaned in and said "Will you die for me?" she said a look of surprise crossed Medivhs face when he heard that and Issei had a worried look "What was the Yuuma I didn't catch that?" he asked not understanding. She smiled "Will you die for me." She asked as she jumped back and a burst of black feathers she transformed into a more mature young woman. She looked at "It was fun while it lasted it was like playing house with a kid so to make it up to you I'll make it quick for you but blame God for giving you that Sacred Gear." She said forming a light spear and throwing it at Issei had a look of horror on his face seeing it coming at him closing his eyes tight waiting for his life to end. When nothing happened and feeling colder than normal he opened his eyes only to see the spear tip near his chest. He looked up to see he was incased in a cone of "Ice?" he said.

"That was a close one almost didn't make it in time with a hasty ice block." A voice was heard and both people looked to see Medivh walking towards them. Medivh looked to the woman with a surprised look "A fallen angel now that's new." He said seeing said fallen had a look of surprise only for her eyes to narrow. "Human leave now and I might let you live." She said with venom in her voice. 'Well she doesn't like humans much does she." Medivh thought and said "Fine but I need the perv he's kinda of the only one of them who doesn't tick me off." He replied to the fallen only for her to form a light spear. "Well never mind but if you go through with this you will die fallen." He said as a ice blue glow formed in his right hand. His answer was a light spear missing his head and cutting his cheek drawing blood. The glow in his hand died down. Seeing this the fallen angel gave an evil smirk "What's this human giving up to accept your death?" she asked he replied "No just you being stupid to know when a spell was cast." He said as raiser sharp spears of ice formed above the fallen and rain down of her causing smoke to come from the impact zone to come up. As the ice spears stopped dropping from the sky. When the smoke cleared he saw her on her hands and knees with multiple shards in her back and some in her wings. He made them melt and turn to water socking her in water. "So who's going to kill who?" he asked. Looking up she had a mad look on her face and with clenched teeth said "You'll pay for this you filthy human!" She charged magic in her hand and smashed it on the ground causing a flash light blinding both Medivh and Issei who was still in the ice. When they both looked back the fallen wasn't there anymore but falling black feathers. Picking one up Medivh looked up to the sky. He turned to Issei and pocketed the feather and walked over to him. Putting his right hand out and making a fist the ice covering Issei dispersed and the light spear from before dropped to the ground disappearing into particles of light. "So I got a lot to explain don't I?" Medivh said looking at Issei who only could nod his head not trusting his word.

 **Arthur note: Well this was my longest chapter so far so what do you people think of Issei living for now and the fight. Give reviews comments and don't forget to favorite and follow bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arthur note: Hello all I decided to give this another chapter after a month and moving this to the cross over section like I should have in the first place as for the reviewer who suggested I pair him with Le Fay I'm not gona lie I have no idea who to pair him with. I'm gona try my best to keep the pairings like that in cannon if I can help it. Well here's the new chapter where the history is explained and Medivh lets a very deep secret out.**

Walking in the night are two teenagers one leading the way and the other following while the one in the front still asking questions and getting the same reply. "What was she?" Issei asked Medivh who had an annoyed expression on his face "If you keep asking I'm going to freeze you!" Said Medivh looking at Issei who had a bit of scared look.

As they came upon Isseis home they entered and saw Isseis parents looking surprise to see him with another person instead of a girlfriend he was talking about. "Hey mom,dad." Issei greeting his parents. "Issei where's your girlfriend we thought you would bring her here not another guy." Asked his dad. "Well how do I say this she uhh.." Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Medivh "I'm Medivh and as to his girlfriend she dumped him it nearly killed him to." Medivh said with a board look on his face looking at Issei who at this point was trying to comprehend what's happening.

Isseis mother had a sad look at hearing this "Issei are you ok?" The reply was Issei looking a little sad and putting on a fake smile "Of course I am it's just a bump on my way to getting my HAREM!" he shouted at the end. Getting a dead pan look from his mom a laugh from his dad and a look of surprise from Medivh. "So why are you here Medivh?" Isseis mother asked. Thinking quickly "Well Issei and I were assigned together to do researched on a mythical creature so he said to meet him after his date so here I am." Both parent buying it said they were going to bed and not to stay up to long studying.

With them going to bed Issei led Medivh to his room where Medivh put a silencing seal on the room. "Alright you want to know who that was that who acted like your girl right?" Asked Medivh already knowing the answer and getting a node from Issei he continued by pulling out the feather he picked up. "Answer will surprise so don't interrupt or else got it." He said and with a show of magic froze the feather and shattered it in his hand. Getting a panicked node from the pervert.

"What I'm going to tell you is true so shut up and listen. The girl who tried killing you was a fallen angel and yes like the one from the bible."Medivh said seeing Issei raising his hand, and knowing what he was going to ask. " You see years ago there was a big battle between three factions God of the bible with his angels against the fallen who was lead by Azazel and the devils lead by Lucifer and three other devil kings with him. Long story short they had a big war resulting in the deaths of a lot of them the top among them was Lucifer and the other devil kings. Azazel was spared the deaths near the end because the fallen were the first to pull out of the war after suffering many losing many. Now a days he studies sacred gears.

Issei raised his hand hearing this."What's a sacred gear? I remember Yuma or whatever her real name was saying I should blame God for putting one in me." Medivh just held out his right hand and in a black light a black gauntlet formed on his hand with a diamond in the middle of the fist. " This is one though it's one of the common ones but it was made by God he made them for humans so that they could combat and defend themselves from the threats of the super natural.: Medivh said answering it.

"But why would he put one in me?" Issei asked not knowing what to do with this information. " I don't know…though most don't considering he's dead." Medivh said whispering the last part not knowing Issei heard it. Issei hearing this had big eyes and a look of complete shock"HES DEAD HOW." He all but shouted. Hearing this Medivh blew a big secret and now had to tell.

"Ok look yes he's dead but after what he went through and still being able to fight at the end he proved he was one of the strongest gods probably the strongest but before the final fight he did battle with the beast of the apocalypse and sealed it that was his strongest one. After that all the fraction had to team up to kill two other beings of immense power that was interrupting their war then in the end he took Lucifer and the other devil kings with him to the grave." He said explaining the death of God.

"Any other questions?" Medivh asked with another hand raised he asked" What sacred gear do I have?" He asked getting a shrug of the shoulders Issei had a sweat drop. "Well now you know to avoid anyone wanting to kill you and has black wings now if you excuse me I shall be off. See ya perv." Medivh said in a wave of his hand glowing and ported out of the room leaving Issei to wonder what to do the next time he sees Medivh.

 **Arthur note: Well I got this out of the way. So tell me what I did wrong if there are errors and comment on how you like it. Till next time review,fav,follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur note: Not Dead YET! I own nothing but this fic.

It was the next day that Issei woke up from his sleep remembering the night before with Medivh fresh in his head. "Man all this crap and all because of this thing I have in me." Said Issei laying bed still finding in life the super natural was real all along.

Getting up and going about his morning as regular as he can with this information he still wondered 'If God is dead who leads Heaven now some strong angel or something?'

Mean while in Heaven a young looking man with long blonde hair is going over reports going on in the churches when he felt his nose start to itch and Sneezed over the reports.

As Issei was done with breakfast he was going to his friends' house to see some new "movies" they had got and tell them him and his "girlfriend" had broken up.

Medivh on the other hand was taking things in stride as well as he can keeping notes of what has gone down. "Alright so far the first contact with the devils went better than expected though seeing Rias disappointment from my sacred gear gives me a little breather and she would have tried to add me to her perrage. But if they knew that I had one does that mean she knows that Issei has one as well?"

As these thoughts were going on in his head and going to his contact with the fallen from the other day "Ok she wanted to kill him for his gear but what one is it, to find him a threat and to mark him for death it would have to be a dangerous one but what a Longinus or another powerful one what?"

'Maybe I can go back and ask him if I can go into his mind and take a look just to see if it's a gear that has a soul in it and if it is that means only three know gears that are known to poses souls the Heavenly Dragons or the Lion King but what?'

"All this thinking has got me hungry and judging by the time I made myself miss breakfast time for lunch."

Leaving his apartment and going into town and eating a burger with chips and a soda he saw a shadow looming over him. Looking behind him he saw a girl with black hair and glasses that were reflecting the suns glare. It was Sona and like always she does not look happy. "So mind telling me why we felt your magic last night Medivh?" she questioned the mage. "Well I was walking home last night when and wanted to rest and a nearby park and when I got there Issei and his girlfriend was there and all of a sudden she seem to age a little and grew crow wings and tried killing him but to his luck I was in the area and was about to walk away and but seeing this I acted first and confronted her. Turns out she was trying to kill but I made her retreat. Do you know why she was attacking his?" He asked hoping he was getting the answer he was seeking.

Seeing her frown gave him an answer "I do and it's because he has a sacred gear." She stated simply sitting down beside him.

'Crap so the devils do know as well but what now.' Only to be interrupted by Sona "Rias and I as you know have peerages and have different people in them we have a type of pact that if one of us notice and individual first we get first pick on them and Rias has eyes on Issei my guess is she was going to reincarnate him while he was on the verge of death." She stated to the shock of Medivh.

"Okay what the hell is wrong with her can't she just go and talk to him about it I mean sure saying "Hey were devils and join us" is a weird thing to say but sucks for her when because of me Issei now knows about the supernatural but not about who's who so she can still get him there but still that's just wrong". He said with an angry expression on his face talking about it.

"Rias is in a bit of a bad spot on something that a few know about in our peerages that know this but she is to be married to another pure blooded devil but she does not want to as she wants to be married on her own terms but she does not like him a lot so she needs strong pieces to add to her group. But it's not bad she treats them all like family."

Thinking about it he still doesn't like it but then again he doesn't know devil politics and all that "Well thanks for the chat but it's about time I get home see ya." Medivh said getting up and walking back home with the devil looking at his retreating form.

As Medivh was walking on a none crowded street and seeing no one around was unnerving. Hearing the swooshing of wings and sensing something coming he instantly forms an ice cone around himself not to soon as a light spear pierced it a bit.

"So you sensed it coming did you but it doesn't matter now as you will be dead this time you damn human." Came the voice of a familiar fallen angel flying in the sky.

"Well the crows back and now I can cook you and not feel bad about it as you tried to kill me twice now." Said Medivh with his right hand on fire.

Using is magic to shatter the ice cone as a distraction and sending the broken shards of ice at the fallen he saw her fly from her spot and dodging them as they came.

Looking at him with hate she threw spear apon spear at him only for Medivh to destroy them with a valley of fire balls with one hand and using the other behind his back to cast a familiar spell he used on her prior to the other battle.

Raynere not seeing about and throwing spears was once again caught in a hail of sharp ice shards bringing her to the ground again.

"How ..how does a low being like you have such power that I can't hurt you. You will DIE!" Using her power she shot a beam of holy energy at Medivh who in turn countered with a fire blast pouring his power into him.

"I won't lose now not when I finally killed my target and get my revenge on you." Came her enrage voice. 'Her target who else was oh no.' Medivh realized as a look of horror came to his face seeing it Raynere laughed "That's right I killed him before coming after you the look on his face I savored it like I'm about to do with yours Ha ha ha!" Came Rayneres laughs not knowing she just screwed herself. "Issei…" Was all Medivh said as a look of rage came over him a light forming on his hand stopping Rayneres laughing as a look of shock came over her face "WHAT you have one to!"

"YOU BITCH." Came Medivhs voice as his twice critical doubled his power to double and his fire blast to completely over power the holy energy blast shooting straight at her. She didn't have time to scream as the blast of fire came over her and cremated her on the spot.

Panting from frustration and rage he willed his gear away and thought 'If she says is true then why do I feel him at his house still did she murder the family to I need to know.' Thought Medivh teleporting straight to Isseis room only to his surprise to see Issei in bed with a girl with red hair. Rias.

And that is where I'm going to stop this one I'm not real good with fights as you saw so I try to shorten them as for the beam struggle for those who watched dbz you know it but in the flame blast from pokemone Imaging a flamethrower going into an oaverheat.

Well have a good day all and remember to review like follow and fave.


End file.
